She's no longer Tame
by IssaMichelle
Summary: Maddy Smith just snapped, she couldn't take the suffocation, the controlling wolfblood parents, Couldn't take being "TAME" so she ran. As far and as fast as she could. Now joining a new pack, a 'wild' pack, Maddy is, a whole new Maddy. Although some things never change, like her love for Rhydian. What she should've expected though was her mam, dad, and Rhydian would hunt her down.
1. Prologue

Prologue: After Everything

She ran through the woods at top speed. Nothing stopped her from getting her kill, the buck that was currently drinking water in the nearly frozen stream. Still in her human form, Maddy jumped high and shifted into her wolf, she aimed for the neck and without mercy, sunk her teeth into the buck and pulled, ripping out the bucks throat. Maddy shifted back, wiping blood off her lips with a smirk. "This'll do very nicely for the pack for a few days." Maddy said, grinning with pride as she stood up and grabbed hold of its head and slowlu dragging it through the frost covered ground. Snow hadn't begun yet, but they were preparing for it, her and her pack. Suddenly a howl cut through the air like a knife. It was a calling, to her. Maddy looked back down at the deer and shrugged, dropping it carelessly to the ground before tilting her head and answering the howl, with a howl. And that seemed to please the other wolf as they howled once more and all went quiet. Maddy picked the deer back up by his head and continued to drag it, her longish hair getting in the way often and annoying her. Eventually she reached the pack, she had run further than she thought. She pulled it over to the very small fire and dropped it down in front of the alpha. He looked up and smiled a large smile, dusting his hands off he laughed and pulled Maddy into a hug. "That's my girl!" He boomed excitingly and smiled once again before growing claws and slashing the deer, dividing up the meat for everyone. "Whats all the ruckus, I was sleeping." Jana whimpered and Maddy smiled and brushed a hand towards the deer. Jana smiled and skipped to Maddy, kissing her cheek lightly. "You've done well sister. Such a better wolfblood, wild better than tame." Jana beamed and Maddy rolled her eyes, trying to keep the wince out of her body. "Rhydian doesn't know what he's missing, I'm telling ya!" Jana blabbered and out of instinct Maddy growled, Alric, the Alpha stopped slashing and looked up, curiosity burning in his eyes and Jana stayed silent and looked down. "I apologize, I was out of order." Maddy kneeled in front of Jana, showing her future alpha respect.

I know it's short, It's supposed to be, this is just a test to see if people would want to read it, if not then itll be a one-shot. R & R if ya like! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Year before, Maddy is 15

Knives scraped against plates and small talks were heard from the table. "Make sure you guys are here by four, moon comes up at eight." Daniel, Maddy's dad stated and Emma, Maddy's mam nodded in agreenment. Rhydian nodded his head and took another large piece of meat and ate it. Soon after dinner was over, Rhydian and Maddy sat outside on the steps. Maddy leaned her head on his shoulder and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist. She locked their fingers together and hummed a sound of pleasure. "Maddy.." Rhydian asked slowly and she looked up at him. Slowly, he leaned down and, slanting his face so their noses didnt collide, planted his lips on hers. She pushed up slightly to deepen their spontaneous kiss and they both made a noise of enjoyment. Soon, breath ran out and they broke apart panting slightly. "I need you Madds... I feel so incomplete without you." Rhydian whispered, his lips in her hair and is eyes closed as he breathed in her scent. Maddy shifted so she saw his eyes staring back at her "I need you too. I need to tell you something though."

Maddy whispered and Rhydian tensed until Maddy put a hand on his cheek "I feel like there's something wrong... inside of me. The Den is suffocating me more than usual. My parents are more controlling It seems like. I feel like something Inside me is just about to snap and I don't know how to stop it. In all honesty, I want to embrace whatever my wolf is trying to say, but at the same time it terrifies me." Maddy whispered out, her voice thick with tears that she refused to let fall. Rhydian was worried, he didn't show it though, he was being strong for her. "Whatever it is Maddy, ill be there for you to help you through it. I'll never let you go, ever." Rhydian told her, his voice firm and unwavering. Maddy smiled and burried her head into the crook of his neck.

Rhydian went home after he was sure Maddy was okay. Kissing her once, twice, three times before he finally ran off into the woods. Maddy ran upstairs after kissing her parents both goodnight. Although the feeling kept nagging at her insides. She needed to run, so she opened her window and jumped out, lightly landing on the balls of her feet and took off. Her eyes changed to a bright yellow as she jumped over a log. She burnt off steam but the steam kept building up and up and up again until she was forced to keep running or start howling and risk getting caught. A twig snapping caused her to stop and whip around. Her hair stuck to her lips as she backed up slightly, something rising in her as she snarled and crouched.

"Byddwch yn dawel, yn ddof, Fi jyst yn dod i siarad." (1) a soft female voice called, Maddy stood from her crouch and knitted her eyebrows. "How did I understand you." Maddy called and slowly, a woman came out of the bushes. Maddy instantly snarled "Ceri..." Maddy uttered with caution. Ceri nodded with a small smile. "I heard you... talking to my boy. How you felt. You belong with us. I could take you in. You could be my daughter!" Ceri cried with a smile and stepped foward. Maddy held her ground and stood tall, her chin up and back straight. Maddy hated the feeling she had inside, that something just clicked and she felt comfortable around the wild wolfblood. "You... you know what's wrong with me..?" Maddy asked quietly but Ceri snarled and Maddy's head snapped up, not realizing she had put it down to hide her emotion "Nid oes dim o'i le gyda chi fy merch. Ydych yn perthyn gyda mi." Ceri told her firmly, Maddy still baffled by how she understood welsh. "Come with me. The pack will welcome you with open arms. Youll be free. I'm offering you freedom." Ceri urged and Maddy was torn. Why am I feeling like this? Why do I want to go so badly? Maddy asked these questions in her head as Ceri stood patiently. "I.. I need to think." Maddy stuttered, disbelief that she's actually considering this coursing through her. Ceri nodded and smiled, hesitant before she engulfed Maddy in a hug.

"I could be your new mother. You can be my cub, ive always wanted a female cub. You're perfect... I will meet you here in three days time with your answer." Ceri whispered in her ear. Before she let Maddy go, Maddy wrapped her arms around Ceri and hugged back. "I could be your mother.." Ceri whispered again and with that, she bolted into the woods and Maddy was left alone.

Translations

1- Be calm, tame, I just want to talk

2- Nothing is wrong with you my daughter. You belong with me!

R & R please :)

Luna Xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- "You could be my daughter." Ceri stood in front of Maddy, her arms stretched out to her, beckoning Maddy to come closer. "I'm offering you freedom." Ceri had a smile on her face, like asking Maddy to chose between her birth pack and the wild pack wasn't a big deal. Maddy shook her head unaware of what was going on around her. Wolves had gathered around both Ceri and Maddy chanting in welsh. Ceri's face contorted into black eyes and pale grey face, her teeth rotted in her mouth as she screamed. "You belong with ME!"- Maddy's alarm clock had run and Maddy shot up in a cold sweat, a scream had escaped her lips and before she knew it, Emma and Daniel had crashed through the door, sniffing for danger and their eyes a dangerous yellow. "Mam, dad it's alright. Stress dreams again. I have a major maths test." Maddy lied through her teeth and the two adults calmed down. "Pet, you're all sweaty, go take a shower and get ready for school." Emma said sweetly, kissing Maddy's cheek then leaving while Daniel closed the door.

Maddy did as she was told, taking a long hot shower until her muscles were no longer tense and aching. After washing her body, drying off and going into her room, Maddy got dressed in the school uniform. Unware of what she was doing, she slipped a wool coat into a duffel bag she grabbed along with a sleeping bag, a blanket and gloves and a hat. Seeing what she had done, Maddy shook her head and rubbed her eyes and grunted in frustration.

She put on her regular sneakers and after grabbing some bacon, took off into the forest. Running the whole way to school, Maddy beat everyone there, so the hallways were empty and the silence was deafening.

Maddy rushed to the dark room and making sure to hide the bag under a shelf where no one could see. What the hell am I even doing? Maddy scolded herself, she felt so not in control of herself. She heard multiple footsteps coming towards the dark room and with her enhanced hearing, realised it was Shannon, Tom and Rhydian. "So you guys haven't seen her?" Rhydian asked worridly and both Shannon and Tom shook their heads. "Doesn't she walk to school with you?" Tom asked and Rhydian grunted "Yeah thats why I'm worried. Her parents said she bolted out of the house without so much as a goodbye." Rhydian answered and Shannon cocked her head "Maybe she's in the dark room." Shannon suggested and Tom smiled and nodded, clapping Rhydian on the back. "Yeah mate, she's fine. It's Maddy after all." Tom beamed and jogged to the dark room and taking out his key and unlocking the door.

Just like Shannon had said, Maddy stood in the middle of the dark room, her hands folded behind her back and a smile plastered on her face. "Hey guys!" Maddy chimed and Shannon and Tom gave Rhydian a "I told you so" look to which Rhydian just shrugged at. Striding forward Rhydian grabbed Maddy's waist and without thinking, kissed her. Maddy didn't object, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Shannon gasped and Tom slightly stomped his foot, he still fancied her, that was no lie. Their kiss ended a couple seconds later and Maddy buried her face in his chest, embarrassment coursing through her as her face turned red at Tom and Shannon finding out like that. Tom coughed uncomfortably at the situation and Rhydian looked up and shrugged. "Maddy and I had a breakthrough last night. We're together now." Rhydian stated and there was no mistaking the smug undertone he had while he said this. Maddy lifted her head and gave Tom and Shannon a sheepish smile "Surprise?" Maddy asked and laughed a bit. Shannon sighed, as if disappointed at something but smiled and gave Maddy a hug. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." Shannon said in a genuine tone and Maddy smiled. Shannon turned on Rhydian "Take my best friend away from me and ill hunt you down." Shannon said and with that gave Maddy a thumbs up and walked out of the dark room with Tom.

"Told you they weren't the beast of the moors. They were dating all along!" Tom said, unaware that two wolfbloods could hear every word that was said. "Yeah yeah, I guess you were right." Shannon sighed and they continued on to class. "Wait.." Tom stopped them. "Aren't they supposed to be cousins?!" Tom yelled and Shannon's eyes widened. "We aren't cousins guys." Rhydian's voice came from behind them. He had a arm over Maddy's shoulder while Maddy leaned on one leg, her arms crossed over chest and her head cocked sideways. It was a weird position but the way Maddy had done it seemed natural and right. "I lied, so you would accept him better." Maddy thought quickly so she didnt reveal that they were wolfbloods. Shannon scoffed "Just keeps getting better and better.." Shannon rolled her eyes and continued her way to class with Tom next to her and Rhydian and Maddy behind them.

After everyone had sat down at the tables and the class was filled, the bell rang introducing first bell and Jefferies walked In. Maddy heard a low howl that only she and Rhydian picked up. Maddy grew anxious. Something inside of her screamed to run to that howl. Maddy started biting her nail, drumming her hand on the desk and her leg constantly bobbing up and down. Rhydian looked at her funny and she turned away. Another low howl sounded again and Maddy grunted as her nails turned to claws, Rhydian grabbed her hands and shoved them under the table. Maddy looked at him, her eyes had turned yellow. Once more the howl sounded and Maddy snapped, as she jumped up and ran out of the class room. Jefferies yelled for her to come back but she was long gone.

Well im on a role! Hope you guys liked it :) im glad you guys are actually reviewing instead of jusy ignoring it :p next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day! R & R please


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maddy ran through the halls to the dark room, grabbed the bag and ran out. Bursting through the door and running across the football field, feeling the classrooms eyes on her every move as she disappeared through the tree line. Maddy ran towards the trail that lead her to where she met Ceri. The damp earth held the scent better, so Maddy followed the trail. Stopping by a tree in the clearing, she panted for a few seconds. After calming her racing heart, her claws went back to human nails and her eyes went back to her normal chocolate brown. Maddy tilted her head and howled loudly. Maddy heard a twig snap and she stopped howling. Ceri hid halfway behind a tree and when Ceri saw Maddy, she grew giddy, coming out of her hiding place and running towards Maddy. Maddy smiled at Ceri, keeping her head down so a curtain of hair hid her face. Ceri cocked her head, coming closer and lifting Maddy's face with her fingers. "Have you made a decision cub, so soon?" Ceri asked quietly and Maddy nodded her head. Maddy pulled away and turned around to hold herself. Ceri feared Maddy wouldn't come.

Maddy felt tears at her eyes but she didnt want them to fall. So she put on a brave face and turned back around "Ive decided... to come with you. In two days time. I'll come with you Ceri." Maddy said, her voice strong but a slight quiver went through It. Ceri's face widened into a large smile and she hugged Maddy close to her. "So you'll be my cub? There's a girl in our pack, your age. Her name is Jana. You'll be best of friends. Im sure of it." Ceri said and Maddy smiled "Yes, I'll be your cub." Maddy answered. Maddy realized she still had the duffel bag and shoved it towards Ceri. "Take this, in two days, at nightfall, I'll meet you in the clearing and then we'll leave." Maddy said quietly and Ceri nodded, taking the duffel bag and hiking it over her shoulder. "I'll meet you there. Don't be late. The pack will be moving soon so we must hurry." Ceri said and Maddy nodded, hugging Ceri once more before she ran back to the school.

By the time Maddy returned from the woods to the school, it was lunch time. Shannon, Tom and Rhydian were sitting at a picnic table talking quietly, Maddy couldn't hear the conversation, and to be honest she didn't want to. Maddy knew they were talking about her... how she'd ran out so suddenly. There was definitely going to be questions from everyone. Maddy emerged from the tree line and Rhydian sniffed as he caught her scent. Looking up, Rhydian smiled and jogged towards Maddy and met her halfway in the field. "Where have you been? Are you daft? Running into a forest when there are other wolfbloods out there? Wild wolfbloods nonetheless!" Rhydian scolded, bringing her into a hug, letting go minutes later. Maddy had a half smile on her face. "Worried are we?" Maddy teased and Rhydian shrugged before pecking her lips "You ran out of class and into the woods, of course I was worried. Mr. Jefferies is going to have your head though." Rhydian chuckled and Maddy made a face to which Rhydian laughed at. "Skip with me, yeah?" Maddy asked, pulling Rhydian's hand towards the woods again and Rhydian looked at Maddy funny. "You, skip? Maddy are you feeling okay?" Rhydian asked, putting his hand to her forehead " Bachgen wirion, dwi'n iawn!" (1) Maddy said, but as soon as the words slipped through her mouth, her hand covered it, shocked that the words that she just spoke wasn't english. Rhydian was confused, he knew that language. It was his mother's language. How did Maddy know that language? Rhydian asked himself as his hands found their way to Maddy's arms and gripped them "Maddy, how do you know Welsh?" Rhydian asked, almost afraid of the answer. "I don't know... I swear I don't." Maddy said, wide eyed. The words had just flown through Maddy's lips as though they were her own language. Maddy's mind was spinning, surely this wasn't because she was joining a new pack? Maddy thought, you have to practice a new language... not just, know it. Maddy was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Rhydian was dragging her back into the woods.

"What's going on with you Madds?" Rhydian accused and Maddy just stared at him, her eyes wide and confused. "I-I dont know Rhydian." Maddy said and Rhydian looked skeptical "You've never heard welsh until my mother came, let alone spoke it. Have you been speaking to my mother?" Rhydian asked, forcing Maddy to look into his eyes "Yes. No, maybe, its all complicated." Maddy stuttered trying to look away but Rhydian kept a firm hold on her. "You've been talking to her? Behind me back!" Rhydian yelled, angry that Maddy had kept this from him. "Rhydian I'm sorry, its complicated, it all is. I didn't do it to hurt you!" Maddy cried, close to tears at the thought that she had ruined everything. It'd give you no reason to stay... the thought came and went as Rhydian let go and ran off, leaving her in the woods on her own. Feeling grief stricken at the fact that she just lost someone she loved dearly, Maddy lifted her head and howled. The howl was filled with apology and pain. Her howl went unanswered, but she knows he heard it.

Rhydian kept running, he paused though when the howl rang out. So badly he wanted to run back and hug Maddy, kiss her, apologize for his behavior, but he was angry that she had been talking to his mam without telling her. Rhydian was angry, and he couldn't forgive Maddy... not just yet.

Translation

1- Silly boy, I'm fine!

Do you guys like where this is going? I dont know if its good or not... especially this chapter. It seems weird :/ please R & R and put my worried mind to ease. It'd help a lot!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Rhydian did everything to avoid Maddy. Went the opposite direction in the halls, didn't go to the dark room if there was even the slightest chance of Maddy being there, he even went as far as to making Shannon switch seats with him in classes. By lunch time, Maddy was near tears at being ignored. Shannon warsnt particularly happy either. No one hurts her best friend and gets away with it. Maddy and Shannon sat in the dark room, Shannon was trying to calm Maddy down when Maddy had begun crying. "He told me he couldn't live without me, that he felt incomplete just being away from me. Now he's doing this, after two days!" Maddy cried into Shannon's shoulder. "Did you do anything to upset him maybe?" Shannon asked and Maddy wiped her eyes, but still more tears came. "I may have been talking to his mam a couple times. But I didnt do it to hurt him! I swear! She just kept coming out of no where and we just talked. Brief conversations that lasted five minutes and then she was gone." Maddy cried and Shannon hugged her again. Yeah, Shannon would've been upset about that too, she thought, but she wouldn't go this far, especially to someone she loved. Shannon spent the rest of lunch just holding Maddy, as Maddy laid her head on Shannon's shoulder, every once and a while sniffling. Shannon, who usually would've been annoyed at the fact she missed lunch, wasn't bothered at the fact when her best friend was still upset. "It's pretty sad when me best friend comforts me better than me boyfriend." Maddy muttered with a small laugh and Shannon chuckled.

"What are best friends for?" Shannon asked Maddy quietly and Maddy hugged Shannon tightly. Just then the bell rang and they both stood up to grab their bags. Maddy fixed the small amount of eyeliner she wore and walked out with Shannon to their next class. Rhydian still ignored her, but Maddy realized it's for the best, she is leaving tomorrow night afterall, no messy break up cause she was being ignored, now her only obstacle was her parents. "Sleepover tonight yeah? I need a good girls night." Maddy whispered to Shannon while the teacher spoke. Shannon smiled and nodded and turned back to pay attention. Rhydian didn't glance at Maddy once and that upset and annoyed her more than anything. Had everything he said those two nights been a lie? Why would he do that? Had talking to his mam really bugged him that much that hes completely ignoring his girlfriend? Maddy looked away and sighed, at least I have the sleepover with Shan tonight... Maddy mused in her head.

When the last bell rang, Maddy could smell Rhydian walking towards her, wether to bitch or apologize she didn't know, and right now she didn't want to deal with it. So turning to glance at him as he tried to move through students to her, Maddy caught Rhydian's eye, turned and bolted for the door, out of the school, and across the field before you could blink. Maddy could sense Rhydian as he followed her through the forest. Glad she didn't bring her bag home today, she sped up, weaving through trees and over logs. Still though, Rhydian was gaining ground fast. So Maddy stopped, looked around for somewhere to hide behind or under. She looked up and realized she could climb a tree. He'd never look up, just run around trying to find her scent.

Maddy climbed the tree with more ease than she thought she could, must be a wolfblood thing, she thought to calmed her breathing and her heart rate and stayed as still as she could. A few moments later, Rhydian came burstin through the bushes. "Ugh, damnit Madds! You're making this difficult." Rhydian cursed and Maddy's mouth opened wide in offence as she made a face. Rhydian sniffed the air around him, whipping around in circles till he grew frustrated. Then he paused, oh no... Maddy thought as he looked up, right at her. "Found ya." He chimed as she jumped from the tree and ran. Rhydian gave chase, pushing through the leaves and jumping over stones and logs, Maddy's chocolate hair still in his sights as he sped up.

Rhydian was close enough to touch her and Maddy knew it. There was a ditch, coming up so Maddy jumped over it. Before she could reach the end, Rhydian grabbed her waist and they went tumbling down the side of the ditch. Maddy's eyes turned yellow in slight fear as they rolled to the bottom. "Just like the first time we ran together. Although we had an audience." Rhydian chuckled, his eyes yellow also. Maddy huffed, bringing air rapidly into her lungs. That's when she noticed their position. Rhydian was on top of her, her hands above her head with him holding them. "Uh.. you want to get off of me maybe?" Maddy muttered, her face a burning red. Rhydian smirked and shook his head "We need to talk." He said seriously after Maddy's eyes turned back to their original chocolate. After the words came from his lips Maddy's eyes flashed yellow in anger as she fought against Rhydian's grip. "You ignored me!" Maddy yelled in frustration and Rhydian growled back "You were sneaking behind me back and talking to me mom!" Rhydian yelled back and Maddy snarled "I didn't do it purposely, it was a five minute conversation a couple times when she randomly showed up. Why am I to blame?!" Maddy growled out, their foreheads now touching as black inky veins started their way up their necks and across their hands. "So why hide it from me?" Rhydian asked, his voice close to animalistic. "I wasn't going to ruin our relationship just yet." Maddy growled back and just then they heard a twig snap.

In a blink of an eye, Rhydian pulled Maddy up and pushed her behind him. "Who's there?!" Rhydian yelled out and Maddy prayed it wasn't Ceri. Maddy's prayers were unanswered as Ceri stepped from behind a tree. "Seriously... kill me now." Maddy groaned in annoyance. "Cub? Are you alright?" Ceri asked Maddy. "I'm fine mam, what are you doing here?" Rhydian asked and Ceri jerked her head to look at her eldest son. "I was talking to Maddy. This is all about Maddy." Ceri said lightly, maybe, if she played her cards right, she could get Rhydian to come too. She'd have her whole family.

Rhydian looked at Maddy, and back to Ceri. "Just what have these five minute conversations been about." Rhydian asked, baffled that his mother was calling the "Tame" that she hated so much, her cub. "Ceri don't. If you say something to him it'll have to be right away. We agreed on tomorrow night." Maddy all but pleaded with Ceri, but it was as if Ceri didnt hear her. "Maddy has agreed to run with the pack. She's agreed to be my cub! You can come too Rhydian, maybe have little cubs running around!" Ceri hinting that Maddy and Rhydian -if put together in a den alone- would mate and have cubs. Maddy noticed this and blushed madly. "You're going with Ceri? To the wild? You wouldn't last a day there!" Rhydian said, and to Maddy, he all but screamed she was tame. Maddy growled "I can hold me own." Maddy's words came out defensively and Rhydian realized he said something wrong. "I'm not sayin-" Rhydian began but Maddy interrupted "yeah, ya are! You're saying that I'm tame and wouldn't last a day in the wild. News-flash Rhydian, I can live in the wild, it's me choice and you cant stop me. I have Ceri, and Ceri will help me." Maddy yelled and Rhydian looked as if he was about to shift "You can't just leave!" He yelled, their foreheads once again touching. "Ya I can!" Maddy shot back, her change starting to take place. "And what about your family? Huh!" Rhydian yelled and Maddy scoffed "What about me family? They have you, they'll be just fine!" Maddy muttered, working to take control as she shoved past Rhydian and bounded up towards Ceri. "What about me Madds? I love you! And you wont stay for that?" Rhydian asked desperately making Maddy pause mid-stride. Maddy turned around and jumped towards Rhydian. Rhydian easily caught her around the waist as she kissed him hard. Rhydian kissed her back, tears running down his face cause he knew this was goodbye. "I'll find you, some day I'll find you." Rhydian promised before kissing her again. Maddy broke off and breathed out. "Goodbye Rhydian. Please don't tell me mam and dad." Maddy whispered as she pushed off Rhydian and ran to Ceri. "We have to go now." Maddy said and Ceri nodded. Ceri nodded towards Rhydian "Goodbye, my beautiful boy." Ceri whispered but Rhydian looked away.

Maddy and Ceri ran fast, away from Maddy's territory and into the wild. While Rhydian bolted to her parent's house. He wasn't going to let her go that easy, oh hell no. Rhydian was going to get her back, Maddy wasn't acting herself. Anyone who paid half of attention that they claimed they did could see that.

Soo im asking for 10 or more reviews on this! Can you suggest my story to others? I have the next chapter ready, so as soon as this hits 10 reviews youll get your next chapter :) R & R!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rhydian ran back to the country house by the moors. Didn't bother knocking, just burst through panting and sweaty. "Maddy... Ceri... Wild... gone..." Rhydian panted and that was all that was needed to be said before Rhydian, Emma and Dan raced to the car to try and catch their missing pack memeber. "What do we do if we cant catch them?" Emma panicked and Dan sped more down the dirt road that led to their territory line. "We'll get them Ms. Smith. And if we dont, I wont give up until I find her.." Rhydian promised and Emma sat back and closed her eyes tightly.

Needless to say... They hadn't found her in time. When they got to the end of the territory line, Maddy's scent was already fading. Emma let out a sorrowful howl, and soon Dan joined in. Lastly, Rhydian broke down, falling to his knees and howled with them. They lost someone they loved, and they all feared they'd never get her back. Life was cruel, cruel in so many ways but taking Maddy was the cruelest deal they'd gotten.

Rhydian didn't know how to answer Shannons' and Toms' questions the next day. So he settled for telling them that Maddy was being sick... everyday... for a week. He didn't know how much longer it would take before they got fed up of lies and look for themselves, but he knew it would be soon.

Maddy and Ceri ran for a day back to the wild pack. During that, Ceri explained the ways of the pack, where they slept, how they lived. Each word excited Maddy and she grew giddy to get there faster. Passing a field, Maddy and Ceri came upon the pack who all gathered to see their new arrival. Multiple whispers were heard and someone - a woman- felt brave enough to speak. "You bring a tame to our pack Ceri? Have you gone mad?" The wolfblood asked, knowing they'd get chewed out by Ceri but wanting an answer, but instead Maddy intervened. Black inky veins crawled up her neck as she hunched over slightly, growls spilling from her mouth as she moved closer to Ceri. "I've had it to about here with being called a tame. If I was I tame, I damn well wouldn't be here now would I? So shut up and screw off." Maddy growled and the woman who had spoken submitted and backed into the crowd of people. Clapping was heard and people parted to let a large man walk through. Short wavy black hair, and a face that screamed 'I'll kill you' if you messed with him. Maddy could already tell this was the alpha so she immediately backed down, forcing the wolf to reced so she turned to normal again. The alpha had a large grin as a red head that was slightly taller than Maddy walked behind him, staring at Maddy with an unreadable expression. "So this is the so called tame you bring. Madeline Smith you said Ceri? She doesnt seem as tame as you said." The alpha praised, coming closer and gently picking up a lock of Maddy's hair and smelling it. "No, she isn't tame at all. Poor wild wolfblood raised by tames. Suffocating you till it drove you away." The alpha said and even though his words were true, Maddy let a mask slip on her face, making her emotions unidentifiable as she held her chin high.

The alpha noticed this and grinned widely, he wondered if she had any weaknesses and looking at Ceri he asked silently. Ceri only mouthed one word 'Rhydian' so the alpha used it. "Alric, maybe we should let her get acquainted first." Ceri tried but he cut her a look that silenced her. He wanted to see just how weak she was. "So Maddy." Alric purred in her ear "you seem to have left our dear Rhydian behind." Alric watched as Maddy tensed up noticeably. "He chose to stay of his own free will." Maddy bit back and Alric smiled. "Still, he was born a wild and yet converts to tame, for you." Alric pressed and Maddy snarled quietly "I didn't ask him to be tame, it was his choice." Maddy replied "Yes, but his smell is etched into your own. Mates at such a young age, yet you haven't finished the mating bond. That just might make it easier to kill him." Alric teased and Maddy growled loudly, her eyes turning yellow at the threat as she whipped around and made to claw him but he whipped back before she made contact. "Stay away from him, I'll submit to you but I will not hesitate to attack if you go after him." Maddy growled loudly and Alric laughed. "An Alpha Female has joined our pack. I hope you don't plan to go against my daughter when she takes over." Alric said, sweeping his hand to point to his daughter. "I only plan to be apart of the pack, I want no control. Just acceptance." Maddy answered as she glanced at the Alpha's daughter. "Well then Madeline Smith, welcome to our wild pack." Alric said and with that everyone bowed and put their hand on her shoulder and muttered a few welsh words. Maddy felt connected, to everyone, and she finally felt like she belonged.

Ceri showed Maddy to the Den, where Bryn waited with a large smile. "You got her to come! So I'll have a sister to protect this time?" Bryn asked and Maddy blushed and nodded. Bryn shouted out a yes and ran to hug her around the waist. Maddy was almost knocked over but held onto Bryn. "I apologize that I couldn't bring your brother back." Maddy whispered into his hair. Bryn shrugged "I have you now, plus you smell like him. Both of your scents, mixed together. I feel like I have you both." Bryn said, he didn't let go of Maddy. Ceri stood to the side and smiled. "I've chosen the right cub for my young cub." Ceri whispered to herself.

There was a small rap against the cave wall. Maddy walked with her arm around Bryn's shoulders, his around her waist, to the front. There stood the redhead, the Alpha's daughter. The girl smiled at Maddy "My name is Jana. It's nice to meet you." Jana said, a small smile on her facw as she looked Maddy up and down. "You'll make a fine hunter yeah?" Jana stated and Maddy blushed "We can be friends? Right?" Maddy asked and Jana smiled wider "Two alpha females as friends, we'll be great partners in crime!" Jana said as she grabbed Maddy by the hand and pulled her towards the woods. "Ill be back later!" Maddy yelled as Maddy and Jana raced into the woods. There was still that aching feeling in her body from leaving Rhydian, but Maddy felt that this was what is right. Stopping by a small stream, Jana began sipping the water and Maddy joined her. "We'll be moving soon. Probably north, away from Stoneybridge. Will you be okay?" Jana asked and Maddy cocked her head "I won't lie, it aches, in me body... just from leaving him. I'll be okay though, im stronger than everyone thinks." Maddy said and Jana smiled. "An Alpha Female at its finest." Jana grinned and Maddy giggled. "Come." Jana said, getting up and brushing dirt off her jeans. "Where are we going?" Maddy asked, confused at the change of subject. "Its time to teach you how to read nature. How to always find your way, even if you're lost. All wild wolfbloods learn it." Jana said as they hiked up a small hill and started running.

Maddy was finally free, finally.

Alrighty, I really cant tell if I like this chapter... I sorta do but I hope you guys like it! And before! BRAVO! You guys gave me more than 10 reviews in two days! So now I need 12, and by the 10th chapter, I wanna see if we can get to 20 reviews! I love you all for reviewing or following or favouriting! It really means a lot :) R & R and a new chapter will be up sunday, IF I get 15 reviews, if I get 12 itll be up... hmmm lets say thursday? I like thursday. So thanks for reading and have a wonderful week/weekend!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Three months later*

Wolves ran through the woods at top speed, the full moon was insanely bright and howls erupted like a volcano. A medium brown sized wolf ran with a slightly bigger red tinted wolf. The two young wolves pranced around eachother, nipping and tackling. Acting like cubs, the elders would say. Though they would smile, cause this was when the wolf was free to be itself. Soon the night will turn to day, and the wolves would return to their dens, ready to turn back into their human form. Before that happens though, the brown tinted wolf, would look up at the moon. She would howl in sadness, and the others hearing it, would howl with her, knowing the pain she felt for losing her mate. They felt no annoyance at having this happen every full moon, no... they were proud. Cause any other young wolfblood would've acted depressed, ran to their mate. No, this shewolf put on a brave face and pushed through life with a smile. That's what the pack loved about Maddy Smith. She was strong, determined, and a pleasure to be around. She had no problem fitting in, acting like a true wildwolfblood. She was welcomed whole heartedly into the pack, making friends with the soon to be alpha female, always welcoming the packs children with smiles and asking them to run. She had fit right into Ceri's small family, Bryn now called her 'sis' and Ceri called her 'cub.' Though Maddy terribly missed her family and friends, especially her mate, she was glad of the decision she made. After Maddy's long howl, each wolfblood returned to their den. Bryn sat waiting with some raw meat for his mother and Maddy. He was still to young to change, along with four other kids in the pack and two infants. Maddy and Jana nudged eachother playfully before they entered their dens. After Maddy ate, Maddy rested to the corner of the small den and fell asleep.

In the morning, the wild wolfbloods were still fast asleep, fast asleep until late after noon. Soon, children sturred, ready to eat something and play outside. Minutes later, adults were slowly coming out of their dens, the warm air brushing over their bodies. Maddy was awoken by Bryn "Sis, its mid noon, the pack is starting to wake up. Come play" Bryn shook Maddy awake and Maddy arched her back and stretched like a cat. Maddy gripped her chest and grinded her teeth for a few moment. Bryn frowned slightly "The pain isn't letting up. Bring your mate here sis, it'll fix everything" Bryn suggested and Maddy groaned. She wanted to believe Rhydian was her mate, she really did, but she was only fifteen, soon to turn sixteen in only several months. "I'm far to young, there's no way we're bound Bryn. It just isn't possible." Maddy said as she slowly un-tensed and layed back on the thick blanket. Maddy smiled at Bryn and sat up, the shooting pain went to a dull ache and Maddy decided to pay no mind to it. Bryn was cautious of his next words "Maybe, if you got to talk to him... maybe you could figure it out" Bryn suggested but Maddy shook her head "Three almost four months in the wild, I don't really want to be around the human world any longer. I came here to get away." Maddy answered, brushing her hair that now went to her mid back. Bryn smiled "True wild wolfblood I say." Bryn laughed out and Maddy rolled her eyes.

It was clear to the pack, as Maddy walked out of Ceri's den, that she was starting to fully become one of them. When threatened, she wasted no time in starting her change. In the three months she'd been there, her temper was getting shorter and shorter, just like the packs. She was becoming a true wild, and the pack loved it. Although she hasn't lost her temper with the pack members, she lost her temper towards small things, like Jana did.

Maddy wanted nothing to do with the human world anymore, some thought is was because she was reminded of Rhydian, her family and friends. Others thought it was because she was a true wild at heart and just didn't like the human world. Both were true, she preffered the wild, feeling free, running and not being afraid to get caught when her eyes turned yellow, or when her hands started to show signs of her wolfblood coming forth. She didn't like reigning her wolf in.

Maddy could feel the Pack's eyes on her as she sat down on a log. Fall was coming soon, it was only July, beginning of July actually, and soon fireworks would go off and everyone would be in a frenzy. They sounded like gun shots, and with the children in the pack, all of the adults will be on edge. Maddy cut a portion of meat for her and Bryn, eating it slowly, savouring the taste of meat, waiting for Jana and Alric, the alpha, to wake up. "Consider what I said sis..." Bryn trailed off and maddy cut him a look that said 'no, end of discussion' and he sighed but nodded his head. Jana walked out of her den, stretching her arms high above her head and yawning loudly. Seeing Maddy on the log, Jana jogged over, got a large piece of meat and scarfed it down. "I was thinking, today we should go for a run. Maybe to the edge of our current territory line and around. I know some of the kids were itching to run." Jana offered and Maddy cocked her head. "Yeah I'm down. I'm guessing Sage and Kenzie are the ones that want to run?" Maddy asked and Jana smiled a yes. Sage and Kenzie were twin sisters who only knew welsh. They were spunky twins, short tempers and short all together. They were both nine. Sage and Kenzie had light brown eyes with wild long light brown hair. They didn't like their hair being touched at all. They were constantly covered in dirt and grass from running. Maddy had been working on trying to teach them english, but the twins prefer Welsh, and Maddy understood why. Welsh was much more fun, and english seemed so boring when everyone around you could speak it.

"Alright, I'll go get them. Bryn, you're coming with us yeah?" Maddy asked and Bryn nodded yes, running off to tell his mother what they were doing. Maddy walked the short distance to Sage and Kenzie's before knocking on the side of the entrance. Sage was the first to come out with a scowl on her face. " Beth yw eich bod eisiau?" (1) Sage snapped before she saw Maddy. " Oh gwthio i ffwrdd Sage. Fe ddes i ofyn os ydych chi a Kenzie eisiau mynd i redeg." Maddy answered and Sage's face lit up. " Wrth gwrs! Rhowch ddeng munud i ddeffro i fyny Kenzie i mi a byddwn yn cwrdd â chi gan y logiau!" (3) Sage shouted and ran back into her den. Walking back to the logs, Maddy sat and waited for Janna, Bryn and the twins. "Cub!" Maddy heard Ceri yell and Maddy twisted to see Ceri walk towards her "Ydw mom?" (4) Maddy answered and Ceri cocked her head. "Don't be to late cub, I believe alpha wants to get everyone settled before those blasted fireworks go off. I want you and Bryn in the den before nightfall." Ceri said sternly and Maddy nodded her head "Will do mam, it shouldn't take us to long so don't worry." Maddy answered, and with Ceri satisfied with the answer she recieved, left to talk to a couple of the pack woman.

Sage and Kenzie had finally come to the logs, Bryn had shown up after his mother left, and Jana was in a heated discussion with her father. Jana stamped her foot and growled loudly. Alric stepped on a log and called the pack to gather round. "It seems that we have a couple of trespassers on our land. They've been dodging us, trying not to get caught. I dont know if they're of any threat or not, so I want everyone to stay here, if they need to go out into the woods, there need to be at least four people. By what we can tell, there are five wild wolfbloods running about and they could be dangerous. Please take caution!" Alric boomed and stepped down, cutting a look to Jana and started up a battle conversation with somer of the pack fighters. "Let's go. I wanna be back long before night fall." Jana snapped and Maddy shot her a look "Are you insane? There are wild wolfbloods in our territory that could kill us. Alpha said not to go into the woods." Maddy said and Jana rolled her eyes "We have five people with us!" Jana answered and Maddy snorted in disbelief "two of them are nine, and the other is twelve." Maddy said and Jana huffed "We'll be fine! Let's go!" Jana said impatiently and Maddy groaned. Nodding to Sage and Kenzie, Jana, Maddy, and Bryn began a slow jog into the woods, Sage and Kenzie on either side of Maddy.

Soon all five broke out into a full run, sprinting across the green grass as the sun was slightly dulled by the white fluffly clouds. With how warm it was, Maddy wore a loose tank top that was tight around her chest, but flowed around her toned stomach and yoga short shorts with some plain black sneakers. Jana had on a t-shirt with knee high capris and black sneakers as well. Sage and Kenzie wore a loose dress that allowed them to run and ugg boots that they had stolen. Bryn wore a green t-shirt and jeans. Hiking boots on his feet that slightly slowed him down. They had run for an hour, working up a light sweat so they ran to a small river they were near to at the time. Sage and Kenzie took off their dresses of, Bryn turning his head until he heard a splash, deeming it appropriate to look now. The two girls were splashing in the neck deep river as Jana and Maddy cooled off. Bryn kepy watch, something wasn't right to him. The serene picture in front of him felt disturbed. That's when he saw it. The two black as night wolves in the tree line. Bryn growled in warning, causing Maddy and Jana to snap their heads towards him, then to where he was looking. "Sage, Kenzie, allan o'r dŵr yn awr. Danger!" (5) Maddy shouted and Sage and Kenzie scrambled to the edge, chucking their dresses on and hiding behind Bryn. Maddy and Jana slowly got up and backed away, growling loudly as inky veins started ti creep up their hands, arms and necks. The two black wolves jumped over the river, and started circling the five wolfbloods. One of the wolves snapped at Sage, missing her by an inch. Maddy growled "Stay the fuck away from her!" Maddy shouted and the two wolves slunk away from the twins, towards Maddy who'd distanced herself from Jana, so she could change and protect the three cubs she was watching. Jana howled, and Bryn joined in. The message was clear 'Danger, Help us' and just then, the two wolves attacked, jumping for Maddy.

Translations:

1- What is it that you want?

2- Oh push off Sage. I came to ask if you and Kenzie wanted to go for a run

3- Of course! Give me ten minutes to wake up Kenzie and we'll meet you by the logs

4- yes mother?

5- Sage, Kenzie, out of the water now. Danger!

Okay so here's chapter 6, I want 13 reviews, and until then I shall not upload! But thanks for all the love you guys have been giving this story! I love all my fans xoxo R & R please! If my review limit is reached before next saturday, ill upload saturday. Any earlier, ill say thursday yeah? Hope you liked it :) and to the most enthusiastic reviewers, ill give you a shout out on this story :) see ya soon guys! Peace xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The howls Jana and Bryn sent cut short when the two lone wolfs jumped at Maddy. Maddy growled before her eyes turned yellow, black veins crawled across her skin, and her teeth became rotten when the change finally took place, and in return stood a female wolf, growls spilling out of her mouth. Maddy lunged for the black wolf to the left, aiming for his leg. He dodged her and snapped back, catching the tip of Maddy's ear as she yelped. Maddy stepped back then jumped again, this time landing on the wolf's back, biting into the scruff of his neck and puncturing skin, foul blood filling her mouth. The rogue shook Maddy off, tossing her half into the creek, soaking her brown fur. Jana yelled for Maddy, ready to change herself when the second wolf jumped at Jana silently. The second rogue was two inches from Jana's face, when Maddy slammed into the wolf and slammed down on its neck with her jaw. She hadn't meant to kill, but protecting her pack was always top priority. Jana stood amazed as Maddy bounded off the now dead wolf and stood in front of the children, Bryn and Jana protectively. Growls and snarls spilled from her mouth without pause as the first rogue paced back and fourth in front of them, looking for a way in. Maddy kept her eyes on the rogue, keeping her senses open. "Father said he'll be here in minutes." Jana whispered to Maddy, and Maddy huffed in response. The wolf heard also, thinking if he could just get his teeth around the female fighters throat, the other kills would be easy.

Sage whimpered in fear and Maddy snapped her head towards the twins, her eyes narrowing to make sure she was okay. The rogue took that opening and jumped at Maddy, clawing her side, turning her over and raking its claws down its stomach. Maddy howled in pain, desperately trying to kick off the rogue that was causing deadly damage. Jana screamed in worry, wanting to shift, but knowing she can't get killed cause of her duty to her pack. Jana feared Maddy would die, but Maddy got her legs under the rogue and pushed him off. From the pain, Maddy was forced to shift back, and it was painful. Maddy fell to her knees once she shifted, blood oozing out of the claw marks on her belly and sides. Maddy had a scratch along her face, from her hair line to the base of her throat. It wasn't deep, so It closed and puckered into a red angry scar. Maddy growled weakly, keeping her eyes on the rogue that was now circling her. Jana moved in front of the three young ones, giving a strangled whimper at the sight of Maddy. 'Why can't she back down? So she doesn't die? Just submit Maddy, submit' Jana chanted in her head pleadingly but Maddy still kept her eyes on the rogue. The rogue lunged for Maddy, intent to kill, but a large grey and black wolf collided with the rogue.

The pack had come! Jana realized as she saw Ceri run to Maddy, cooing soft words into her daughters ear as Ceri slowly lowered Maddy to the ground. Maddy blinked her eyes, the bright yellow still showing as she watched her the Alpha fight and kill the last rogue. Her Alpha shifted back and ran to Maddy, picking her up carefully as the pack ran back to their campsite. Once there, healers set to work on sewing up the deep gashes on Maddy's stomach, cleaning the blood off and wiping leaf and plan extracts to help quicken the healing process. Maddy laid still, whimpers only coming forth when a healer jabbed to forcefully. The healers though, they were unnerved. Maddy's eyes had remained yellow, blood checkered her face and her lips in a thin line, she stared blankly as they did their work. Ceri, Bryn and Jana stood rigid in worry as the healers worked on Maddy all night. Stitches, healing herbes and doldreck. The process took all night, Jana had left an two hours after the healers had started their work, her father insisting she needed to be well rested so she could keep awake when with Maddy. Ceri refused to leave the den, as did Bryn.

When first light came, the three healers, David, Sonya, and Lisa walked out of the den, exhaustion clear on their faces as they trudged to their dens to sleep for the day. Maddy layed on two thick blankets, another on top of her hot body. The gashes have already started their healing process, but while being treated, Maddy had been unlucky and caught a fever. Her fever was sky high and wet leaves were mushed together and set on her forehead as she slightly trembled. Ceri layed at the end of the blankets and fell asleep, and ear open to make sure she didn't call her. Bryn stood outside the den, his mother hadn't wanted him to catch what Maddy had, and that's when he heard Maddy wretch, most likely on the side of her bed. Bryn heard his mother softly comfort Maddy as Maddy groaned in pain.

"Its so cold mam, make the pain stop. Make it-" Maddy fainted, and Ceri kissed her forehead and left to get a bucket in case Maddy wretched again. When Ceri came back, Maddy was whimpering a name. "Rhydian." Was heard over and over again before Maddy jolted up and wretched again, this time in the bucket. Maddy said nothing as she laid back down and fell back asleep.

Rhydian walked to school slowly, almost lifeless. It was morning and it was cool out. Rhydian didn't bother looking up, he knew these woods, this path, like the back of his hand. His heart ached for his missing pack member... his mate. Unlike most young wolfbloods, Rhydian knew him and Maddy were bound, soul mates. Which is what made Maddy leaving him, ten times worse. Emma and Dan had already figured out a plan, that once school was out for break, they'd go looking for her, and drag her back to Stoneybridge wether she likes it or not. They didn't believe the wild would do much to change her, so they weren't worried about it.

Oh how wrong they were...

Rhydian made it to school just before the rain had started. Shannon and Tom glanced at him from their seats in their form tutors class, but other than that, said nothing. Rhydian sat down and went over his plan to find Maddy in his head. She must've known they'd hunt her down, yeah? Rhydian questioned but all he could do is come up with non realistic answers. Since it was June already, he'd have to wait until next summer... so a whole year without Maddy, could he survive? Rhydian glanced at Shan and Tom once again and they glared at him then turned back around.

Shannon had finally snapped, wanting to know where Maddy is and stormed to Maddy's house, only to be welcomed by irate wolfblood parents who snapped and snarled, then slammed the door in her face. Shannon noticed the inhuman sounds coming from the two adults and claimed that Maddy's parents were werewolves, to the whole town. Shannon had officialy been deemed the town freak and her parents sent her to a psychologist who she now sees two days a week. Tom had stuck by her side, but he wasn't as close to her as he was before Maddy left. You could say Maddy was the glue for this school, cause without Maddy, the three K's didn't have anyone to constantly pick on about fashion. Jimi didn't have anyone to embarrass and harass and the group was finding it difficult to find a new victim. But in reality, they all loved Maddy. She was their friend wether they realized it or not. The photography club was a hair away from being shut down by Jefferies, and according to Shannon, her whole life was tumbling down around her, all because Maddy left.

Once school was over, Rhydian jogged to the Smiths' to help Dan with some of his projects. "Rhydian me boy, how are you." Emma asked kindly as she boiled water for tea. "I'm well Mrs. Smith. School was a drag as usual. Where's Mr. Smith?" Rhydian asked and Emma pointed to the den "Oh me husband is down in the den takin measurements for a door to the shed opening." Emma answered, going back to a magazine Rhydian just noticed was in her hands. Going down to the den, Rhydian got right to work helping Dan take all the right measurements and sawing and polishing a new door. By the time the door was done, it was near five or six o'clock before Rhydian felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and face. Rhydian collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. "Maddy, she's hurt!" Rhydian ended with a scream before the pain faded to a dull throbbing, as if something was poking it carefully. Emma knelt by Rhydian's head, worry clear in her eyes "Can't we go after her this summer! Please!" Rhydian whimpered but Emma shook her head. "No pet, you'll be seventeen next summer, you'll have more freedom to leave for longer periods of time. The time will pass quickly pet, I promise on me soul." Emma whispered as Rhydian closed his eyes, and sleep consumed him.

Okay so I like the chapter, and next chapter it'll be a time skip to about spring next year, Maddy will be sixteen and Rhydian seventeen. The next chapter won't be to interesting, but I think you'll like it!

Okay... hmmm so 13 reviews and youll get your next chapter :) you guys did good before, keep up the good work!

beh2013:Your story is awesome! really interesting :) :)

Thank you beh2013, I really do try and make it so its interesting enough so you don't get to bored

Wolfbloodlover14:This is amazing please post faster.

Really love your work!

Thank you! Im so happy to hear that you love it ^_^ makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside hahaha

aWolfbloodFlows:

Great story please update soon. I like the fact that you have included welsh as just keeps getting better

I wasn't originally going to, but I realized other stories didn't use it so I thought, why not make this story better by adding the actual language they used in the show!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Winter had come and gone, and Maddy had become a full wild wolfblood. Her hair, now down to the curve of her back, just barely skimming her backside, was pushed to the one side over her left shoulder as she cut the meat up from her hunt. Maddy wore a tank top that rose a bit, showing a strip of smooth skin, five scars, two on her side, and three on her belly, showed on the strip of skin, but Maddy didn't bother covering them up, what was the point? Hiding behind clothing when she could show off her battle scars. The scar that ran from her hair line, to the base of her throat wasn't as bad as the ones on her abdomen. It was still noticeable, and at first Maddy was insecure of the scars, but her pack had gone out of their way to tell her that with her scars, it made her more beautiful. The pack didn't lie, the scars had somehow given Maddy and edgy, dangerous but very beautiful look. The wild had done good for Maddy, her belly far more toned, and her hair a bit more, voluminous look. Other than the small changes, Maddy was still Maddy. She was still short, still funny, still weird. Maddy, now sixteen along with Jana who's birthday was only a month after her, continued the cutting and sorting until her Mother called her to the den. They now resided in Wales, in the forest obviously and used Welsh a whole lot more. Maddy entered the cool aired den "Mae'n si ar led y bydd yr haf yn y boethaf. Gyda'n gwres y corff, yr wyf am i chi aros yn y ffau fwy yn ystod y dydd. Gallwch hela yn y nos pan ei oerach." (1) Ceri said, Sewing up one of the blankets they had. Maddy grimaced "Rwy'n casáu cael eu cooped i fyny am gymaint o amser, na allai Fi jyst treulio amser gyda Jana yn y llyn?" (2) Maddy pleaded and her mother glanced at her, Ceri hummed in thought "I suppose so. The days you aren't though, I want you in the den, understand?" Ceri said "We're already a month in though?" Maddy questioned and Ceri nodded her head "And it'll be getting hotter." and Maddy nodded in agreement, running out to find Jana. "Jana!" Maddy called and Maddy heard a thump, then a whine as Jana climbed out from a hollow in the tree. "Ow Mads, what do you need? Jana asked rubbing a spot on her forehead "Okay... first of all, what in the hell are you doing in the hollow in the tree? Second, mam said that the rest of summer is going to be blistering, and you and I are going to end up sleeping through it all cause we hate the heat yeah? So mam agreed to let us go to the lake a few miles out and swim and such when it gets to hot. You in?" Maddy asked and Jana smiled "Sure, seems like fun!" Jana chirped. Maddy ran her hand through her hair, her eyes glancing up at the sun. By the sun, Maddy could tell it was an hour after noon or so, and the sun would set in few hours. "We better get going now, its starting to get warm!" Maddy muttered and Jana shrugged "sounds like a plan, are Sage and Kenzie going?" Jana asked and Maddy shook her head "Nah, their mam has been touchy about them going far ever since the attack." Maddy said, glancing at their tent "But you saved them." Jana replied and Maddy could only shrug "You all would've died if the alpha hadn't made it in time." Maddy replied and Jana grimaced. "I would've died in contempt knowing you did everything you could to protect us. And so should the rest of the pack." Jana said, starting the mile or so walk to the lake. Maddy put her head down to let her hair curtain her face to hide the blush and wide smile.

Halfway to the lake, Maddy felt the tell tale pain that bloomed in her chest, right where her heart was. It came fast, like a speeding train slamming into her causing her to fall to her knees gasping for breath. Jana whipped around in alarm and ran to her fallen friend. "The mate bond, Maddy you can't keep apart from him much longer. It'll kill you!" Jana said worridly as Maddy sunk to the floor in weakness. Jana knelt down and pulled Maddy half up on herself, her head laying on her chest and Jana held Maddy in her arms. "I'll be okay. I'm a wild wolfblood now. Remember?" Maddy whispered and Jana chuckled "Yes, but even a wild needs their other half..." Jana trailed off as she noticed the woods become eerily quiet. "Mads." Jana whispered but Maddy was dozing off slightly "Mads, something isnt right." Jana whispered feircly and that woke Maddy up immediately. Black veins started crawling up Maddy and Jana as their eyes turned yellow. They were in defense mode, not knowing what to expect, or what might happen in the next few seconds. "The lake will have to wait. We have two months of summer left. We need to get back to the pack." Maddy said, not noticing how the pain was slowly receding from her body almost pleasingly. Jana nodded, picking herself up off the floor. "Get in the trees, with the leaves, it'll make it easier to hide our scent from whoever or whatever is out there." Maddy ordered and Jana looked up. She morphed her hands into her claws and scrambled up the tree, Maddy close to follow. They jumped from tree to tree, slowly getting back to pack.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Rhydian, Emma and Dan drove through a path in the woods at a slow pace. They had already spent a month out of Stoneybridge to look for Maddy. They now drove on the outskirts of Wales. "Maybe we should get out and check in the woods?" Dan suggested, itching to get out of the car he has been bound in for weeks. Emma nodded, pulling the car over to the side of the road. "Careful you guys. If you come across any wilds, just run. Especially you Rhydian, I don't want you injured." Dan ordered and the two wolfbloods nodded, darting off into the forest. Rhydian had taken the east, while Emma went north and Dan went west. Rhydian ran through the woods, enjoying the warmth of the breeze in his hair, on his skin as he bulleted through past trees. Rhydian breathed in and picked up a scent. It was faint and as he followed it, it grew stronger and Rhydian could tell exactly who it was. Maddy. Rhydian wanted to howl to Dan and Emma, but he knew that he was close to another packs territory and he didnt want to tip them off of his where abouts. Rhydian paced back and forth like a caged animal, his eyes yellow. He didn't know what to do, he can't just go and get her, he'd have to go through the whole pack. Slowly, Rhydian back away, turning and running back to the car. He found Maddy, now it's just a matter of time before he had her again.

1- It is rumored that this summer shall be the hottest. With our body heat, I want you staying in the den more during the day. You can hunt at night when its cooler.

2- I hate being cooped up for so long, couldn't I just spend the time with Jana at the lake?

I dont really like this chapter... Well I do, but I dont. I know confusing. Anyway! 13 reviews and you'll get your next chapter :)

MERRY CHRISTMAS 3


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maddy and Jana made it back to the pack in twenty minutes. Their breaths coming out in slow pants from having to jump from tree to tree. "Who do you think it was?" Maddy asked and Jana shrugged "I have no clue" Jana said, but she was lying. Jana could smell the scent faintly, only cause her senses were hightened cause she was soon to be alpha. It was Rhydian, he came to finally claim his alpha female, his mate. Jana didn't want Maddy to leave, at all. But Maddy needs her mate by her side otherwise she'll slowly die from the separation. Maddy and Jana split to their dens.

Jana walked in slowly, afraid of the conversation she was about to bring up with her father. Alric sat there over the dirt, drawing perimeter lines and people to do shifts. "Father..." Jana said bravely, she didn't want to sound weak. She was an alpha female. Alric looked up and smiled "How are you my daughter?" Alric asked and Jana smiled at her father. "I'm good. I wanted to talk to you about something important. It's about Maddy.." Jana spoke and Alric's face turned to worry "Is my other daughter alright? Has she been hurt again?" Alric asked quickly, standing up ready to leave but Jana shook her head with a small smile. "You've noticed her in pain, from the mate bond, yeah?" Jana asked and Alric nodded "He's come for her, hasn't he?" Alric asked and Jana nodded. "She needs to go with him father. Any longer and the pain will drive her mad, kill her possibly." Jana reasoned but Alric shook his head "My other daughter is not going back to the tame world.." Alric said but was interrupted by Jana "She needs to! The pain was so intense that she couldn't even stay awake through it all. I don't want her to leave us, ever. But I'm not going to kill my best friend, my sister because we are being selfish." Jana said, her eyes flashing yellow. Alric growled "She is not allowed back into the tame world, without us. We will go as well." Alric finished and Jana stood speechless. "Really?" Jana asked dumbfounded and Alric chuckled "We will not convert to tame my daughter, I'm not that mad. We will stay in the woods as always. Although, you and Maddy will join school together. Keep eachother protected." Alric said

Jana grimaced in disgust. "School? With the humans? I'd rather die!" Jana exclaimed and Alric shrugged and laughed "Would you rather her go alone? Be outcasted and pushed to changing? She converted to wild very quickly, and easily. It's her true nature, and being taken back to a tame environment will be difficult and aggravating." Alric said and Jana bowed her head in defeat "As you wish father." Jana said and with that, they both went to their blankets and fell asleep.

·

·

·

·

·

It had been about two weeks, going into the second month of summer, with one more to go before human activities started again. The pack had been told of the plans to move back to the woods in Stonybridge. Most had said yes without a second thought, knowing Maddy won't be in anymore pain if they do. But a couple wilds had disapproved of this. One, was a man about 5'11 who was a pack fighter, but was also a rude, and blunt man who never sugar coated anything no matter how much it hurt. He had, had a mate, but when he refused her children, and treated her like nothing, she eventually left, mating with someone else in the pack. She was the mother of Sage and Kenzie, she also felt that Maddy was also like a child of hers.

The man, Kyle, disliked Maddy with a passion, no one really knows why but he didn't. Which is exactly why he didn't want to move, cause he disliked Maddy and didn't care how she felt. He was a pathetic and bitter man, and sadly he was only in his mid thirties. Another was a young woman who had joined the pack recently, not liking how no one gave her any attention all because of Maddy. She came the day after Maddy had fought off the rogues, it was suspicious at first, but after the woman, Wren, pledged her loyalty, it was no longer worried about. Wren and Kyle would be a perfect pair, but they also hated eachother with a passion. Wren was a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and a decent figure. Her eyes the colour of the sky and freckles painted her face. She claimed to be twenty-two, but she looked much younger. Maddy had been kept in the dark of all of this. They didn't want to give her time to run if she found out about it. So discreetly, the pack started to bundle their things together in knapsacks. Jana kept her occupied during these times, asking to go on walks or on swims.

Rhydian's scent had become slightly stronger, meaning he was coming, and soon. Jana could tell that much, and she caught the other two scents, her parents around the borders. She knew Maddy had smelt the other two, but Maddy was relaxed, so Jana knew Maddy didn't recognize the scents.

Maddy paid no mind to how weirdly her pack was acting. She figured it was just the rogue scents she smelt. They smelt familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where she smelt it before. She smelt two, but sometimes, she'd catch a brief scent that didn't belong to the other two. Maddy didnt feel like asking questions. This went on for another two weeks, and the smells grew stronger. Maddy grew irritable, not being able to figure out who the scents belonged to. In the end, everyone steered clear of her, knowing she would lash out. The pack wished that the three would make an appearance already, so she'd be in a semi better mood and NOT want to rip all of their heads off.

·

·

·

It was early morning, around seven o'clock. Jana was the first to wake, followed by her father. They both rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, breathing in deeply. They both froze. They could smell them. All three of them. Jana shoved her arms through her jacket, since mornings were often chilly and shoved her boots on quickly. Scrambling up and out of her den. Rhydian, Dan, and Emma stood in the middle of the camp, looking around feverishly. "It's about time." Jana spoke, slinking towards them gracefully like a cat. "Poor Maddy was getting aggravated. Couldn't figure out your scents." Jana hissed and Rhydian growled at her "Where is she?" Rhydian demanded and Jana shrugged "She should wake up any minute.." Jana trailed off as she heard the rest of the pack wake up. Jana howled loudly, waking everyone up. Soon, everyone was outside just watching, not moving an inch. Emma and Dan twirled around, trying to watch everyone at once. The wind blew, and it suddenly got very warm. Maddy stepped out of her den, looking at Jana, asking why she had howled with her eyes, but Jana just jerked her chin towards the middle of the circle the pack had made. Maddy smelt the scents this time, but much, much more stronger. Maddy knew who it was now.

The pack parted for her, as Ceri and Bryn walked behind her. In a year, Bryn had grown to Maddy's eyes, a bit more stronger and more toned. Other than that, not much changed about him. Maddy walked towards Rhydian and her parents. Telling Bryn and Ceri to wait with the rest of the pack, Maddy slowly walked closer. Emma and Dan looked her up and down. Emma wondered how Maddy's and Jana's legs were so smooth in the wild? Her dressage Emma definitely didn't approve of. Maddy wore black cotton short shorts, with a blood red tank top that showed more cleavage than Emma was comfortable with. It tightened around her chest, then flared out, but it was a bit short, and showed skin. Maddy wore black combat boots that looked difficult to run in.

"Why are you here?" Maddy asked and Rhydian stepped forward, only for Maddy to step back slightly. "I came for you." Rhydian answered and Maddy looked away, not wanting to look at any of them. "Well you shouldn't have. I have a pack now, a family." Maddy ground out and Rhydian sighed. "You're MY mate. I came for YOU, and im sure as hell not leaving without you." Rhydian stated, bracing himself for the rejection that was sure to come from Maddy's mouth. "Ewch â nhw merch." (1) Ceri spoke up and Maddy whirled around, a ridiculous look on her face. "A ydych yn wallgof rhuo llwm? Dim o gwbl! Im 'yn aros gyda mi bacio ac mae hynny'n derfynol!" (2) Maddy snapped back and Ceri growled feircly in which Maddy bowed her head in submission. "Don't you growl at me daughter!" Emma spoke up, not even knowing what was spoken between the two. At this, both Ceri, Bryn and Maddy growled at Emma. "Don't you growl at me young lady!" Emma snapped and Dan pulled her back "Emma, don't." Dan said firmly. Emma huffed but stayed quiet. "Maddy, rydym yn gwybod eu bod yma ar hyd. Rydym wedi gwneud cynlluniau i symud yn ôl i Stonybridge er eich mwyn chwi." (3) Alric interrupted and Maddy's face slowly turned to one of hurt. "Yr wyf yn mynd yn well." (4) Maddy whispered but Jana shook her head " Dim chwaer. Mae'r bond ffrind yn eich lladd rhag bod mor bell oddi wrth dy ffrind! Byddwn i gyd yn fod gyda chi, ni fyddem byth rhoi'r gorau i chi, erioed" (5) Jana said, taking Maddy's hands in hers and showing that what she's saying is true in her eyes. Maddy sighed and looked over to her mother. Then to Dan and Emma and Rhydian. Maddy squared her shoulders, straightened her back and tilted her head up "Alright... I'll go." Maddy said.

1- Go with them daughter.

2- Are you stark raving mad? No way! I'm staying with me pack and that's final!

3- Maddy, we knew they were here all along. We've made plans to relocate back to Stonybridge for your sake.

4- I was getting better.

5- No sister. The mate bond is killing you from being so far from your mate! We will all be with you, we would never abandon you, ever.

Okay 13 review on this chapter and you get the next one!


End file.
